


His Sweet Excellency, Her Dear Friend

by Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck



Series: Greedfall Romance Guide for the Shameless [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck/pseuds/Ellen_Fitzwilliam_Brandybuck
Summary: His view of her as his trainee drastically shifted on a shared spring day in Serene. Her reliance upon his advice and friendship grew as they sought to save the Continent from the malichor. Their affection for one another flourished amid Teer Fradee's chaos. She relied on his strength and he, her hope, when it was all over and so much was left unknown. Kurt/De Sardet, Greedfall
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Series: Greedfall Romance Guide for the Shameless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101137
Kudos: 46





	1. Shared Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided yet who I prefer: Kurt or Vasco. They're both so charming and complex in their own right, and both devilishly handsome. The romance arc of either character is also so unique that I couldn't help but explore a wee bit. Adored this game (playing it through again with different specialties and relationships) and am happy to add it to my list of favorites (Fable and Dragon Age: Inquisition being among them). Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave reviews. Though this is "one-shot" esque, I may, if prompted, be happy to add later chapters to depict later aspects of their lives. Also, I'm taking some liberty with the happy memory Kurt shares when you're "romancing" him. Cheers!

For a spring day, it was hot. It wasn't yet noon, and already his skin itched with a layer of sweat beneath his padded armor. Where he usually ignored this discomfort and all others that accompanied the much-needed training sessions, today was different for Kurt. There was a quality in the air he supposed, carrying on it the scent of blooming flowers and fresh-tilled earth from just outside the training ground. Or perhaps it was the upcoming day of celebration that had Kurt, and his trainee, uncharacteristically distracted.

His trainee, the young Lady De Sardet, was to celebrate her eighteenth birthday on the morrow, and all the palace was abuzz with preparations. This was the age that marked adulthood for those in the Congregation. It rendered the Lady eligible for courtship and placement within the court. Kurt found the whole process a bit pretentious. He'd been given to the Coin Guard as a child and had known no other life. His first battle, his sword had been almost bigger than himself, and he'd seen far more battles since then. Though he was only eight years older than De Sardet, the difference in their backgrounds and training might as well have made that age-gap twice as much.

Kurt had been assigned to the court for almost four years, and in that time, De Sardet had grown from a mischievous nuisance to a fairly capable fighter. He was proud of her progress, and yet he felt she still had a long way to go before he would be satisfied with her abilities. Though she was skilled with firearms and a blade, she was sloppy with her movements and stance, and it was still far too easy to disarm her. A fact she was still recovering from as she searched for her discarded blade lying against the nearby training wall.

He'd noticed other things about the Lady change as well, though he'd never talk about it and only barely acknowledged it. When she wasn't around her cousin, De Sardet held herself with more grace and confidence, and jests came more quickly from her lips. While not a quality that lends itself to fighting, it was a quality Kurt found endearing, and over the years of their work together, he viewed his trainee with more affection. She was not the same as most other court officials and was a far cry from her cousin. When he was nearby, she was quieter, more reserved, observant even, as if she were waiting for her cousin to do something drastic, and then she would swoop in the clean up the mess and protect him from harm. This, too, was endearing to Kurt. It proved that the Lady had a deep sense of loyalty and compassion, but it was also a dangerous trait. If she spent the rest of her life making up for the faults of her cousin, Kurt feared she would wind up hurt and disappointed.

The other things Kurt noticed-the rounding of her hips, the budding fullness of her chest, the softness of her cheeks, and the alluring way she nibbled on her lower lip when concentrating—he locked away. It was inappropriate and would not do for him to have such thoughts about his trainee, let alone a Lady of the Congregation of Merchants.

"Which was it that time?" Lady De Sardet's voice pulled Kurt from his thoughts, and he looked over to see she'd found her sword and was coming back for more. He did NOT see how her steps caused her hips to sway back and forth in a feminine way. "My footwork or my grip?"

Kurt chuckled, "Both actually."

He thought he heard her swear under her breath, and at his look, she blushed, "Apologies."

"I wonder," Kurt circled her, testing her footwork, "if so much time spent in the training yard has influenced your choice of words?" He lunged forward and feinted a strike, smirking when she responded appropriately, albeit a bit sluggishly.

"Undoubtedly." De Sardet's smirk mirrored his own. "My mother has already commented on it and threatens to end my sessions if I don't conform to court standards of decorum." She moved to strike but, at the last moment, shifted on her feet, and moved to flank him. A good move, but again too slow. Kurt easily blocked her flanking efforts

"I agree with her. It would not do for you to misrepresent or tarnish the honor of your house with poor language and indecent behavior." Before Kurt could say more, De Sardet launched into a series of movements that surprisingly worked. They were still sloppy, but the speed of her attacks made her successful in backing him across the yard and pressed his back to the wall. "Good job. Now, if you could clean up your movements and be more controlled, I may adjust my vocabulary to declare it excellent."

De Sardet pulled back from her press and sighed. "Kurt."

The tone of her voice and the way she lowered her sword had Kurt immediately on the defensive. She rarely used this tone of voice with him, the passive pleading one, but it was far harder to defend against that any of her swings.

"What is it, Green Blood?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday," De Sardet looked around the training yard at the others before her eyes strayed to the gate leading out towards the hills, "and I was wondering if you could give me a present. Early."

Kurt laughed, "I'm not in the habit of giving trainees presents. And if I'm not mistaken, presents are typically voluntarily offered, now demanded or expected."

"Consider it a present to us both, then." De Sardet's eyes took on a new light, one of mischief and delight, and again Kurt put up his barriers. When she looked at him with these kinds of expressions, he found it quite challenging to remain firm with her.

"I still have every intention of saying no," Kurt folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at his trainee, "but you have me curious. Go on."

De Sardet rolled her eyes, "You may not say no. Just listen." She closed her eyes and tipped her head back. The spring breeze tugged a few tendrils loose of her auburn hair, ticking her face and neck with them. The sun turned her skin golden, and for a moment, and poetry was not Kurt's passion, it seemed as if the sun was glowing from her, not on her. When she opened her eyes and looked back to Kurt, he was quick to wipe away any sort of fascinated expression and schooled back into one of investigation. She waved her arms at her sides, "Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Kurt had forgotten to listen as she'd indicated.

"The breeze. The birds. The sounds of spring, Kurt. It is such a beautiful day and, as I said, tomorrow is my birthday. While everyone else is going to be having a lovely time talking and mingling and eating," De Sardet sighed, and the look of dejection coming over her face had Kurt shifting uncomfortably in his boots, "I hate those large gatherings. I know my station requires a certain ability to work within those gatherings, to be polite and respectful to all people of all stations, but that doesn't mean I have to like it or find it fun. Constantin drinks in that sort of attention. While I much prefer smaller gatherings, quieter situations. I can't relax and enjoy myself when in a room filled with people who don't care about me, but care about my position and my name instead."

If she'd never confessed, Kurt never would have thought to see it from this perspective. He had assumed that De Sardet was like any other young lady of the court, eager for more attention, for the hope of courtship, and thriving in an environment that required a considerable amount of social finesse. But looking at her now and thinking back on the times he'd seen her in those gatherings in comparison to when they were alone or in smaller groups, and he realized that what she said was true. While she always conducted herself with great dignity, De Sardet only seemed genuine with her emotions, and unconstrained, when she was training with him or with only a few other people at a time.

Kurt filed this information away before he asked, "What does the weather today have to do with your birthday tomorrow, or with our training session right now for that matter?"

De Sardet stepped forward into Kurt's space, and he barely kept himself from backing again into the stone wall behind him. When she was excited and conspiratory like this, De Sardet was apt to forget personal space, let alone stations and expectations thereof. Still curious what she was about, Kurt remained silent when otherwise he would have reminded her of these things.

"Just for today, because tomorrow will be horrible though my birthday, and because I know, though you never say it and may never admit it, you at least hold me in some regard above mere trainee," Kurt was surprised at how adept she was in the truth of his nature but again kept silent, "and especially because today is a beautiful day, let's use the rest of our training session to have fun."

"Fun?" Kurt parroted. He had a feeling that his definition of fun varied greatly from De Sardet's. "What does this fun look like, to you, if we were to have it?"

"Just on the other side of those hills is a small glade," De Sardet pointed to the set hills on the east side of the training ground, "a stream flows through the meadow. It isn't big or small, but it is refreshing and peaceful." De Sardet's eyes fell for a moment, and she shifted nervously on her feet. When she looked at him again, it was up through her eyelashes, and Kurt felt his resolve weaken, "I wouldn't tell anyone, and no one needs to know what we're truly about. For all the others know, you're taking me on a training run as punishment for being too slow."

Kurt hated to admit her idea, and her reasonings for it were sound. It was also true that it would be easy to disguise their escape behind the ruse of further training. He knew for a fact others did that exact thing from time to time. Kurt had never done so but, until today, he'd never been tempted to. But with De Sardet standing before him now, guileless in her request, and seemingly unaware of her endearing nature, he found the temptation growing inside him at an alarming rate.

It was correct when he'd told her he'd never given a trainee a gift before, and neither had he entertained the thought of giving her one. Though his affection for her as a trainee had grown over the years, he still understood better than she that certain things were not exchanged between people like her and people of his station. Gifts being one of them. But this, an excursion to a nearby stream, a shared moment of peace, that was something that could be shared between anyone of any station. It need not be misconstrued as anything else.

"Put the training sword away, Green Blood, and load up the pack gear." De Sardet's searching look as he spoke loud enough for anyone nearby to hear made Kurt's heart momentarily wrench. He quickly added, "You've been slow today, and I think it's time for a run through the hills." Her eyes widened, and her lips twitched as she tried to hide her smile. "Maybe that will teach you speed and concentration."

Kurt waited for her by the gate and watched with amusement well-hidden from his peers as De Sardet scrambled to gather all the gear they required for a pack. Once she was by his side, Kurt added a few more, heavier, items for good measure. While he was willing to go to her glade and let her have her fun, he wasn't about to let the opportunity for her training to go by entirely neglected. De Sardet seemed to understand this but didn't complain. Her face was alit with joy and her steps as light as could be, considering the weight of her pack, as they marched from the training ground and toward the hills.

He allowed them a comfortable pace for only so long before he broke out into a jog checking to ensure she followed suit. The was still as strong as ever, but now, outside the training walls, the breeze was more readily available and made the faster pace more bearable. Kurt followed along the hillside in the direction De Sardet had indicated and only slowed his pace once they reached the crest of the largest hill, and below them, he spied the valley she'd described. Still not stopped, Kurt zigzagged his way down the hill, keeping a steady pace, and continued to look at his trainee. She was in too good of a mood to do anything other than what he prescribed, it seemed, and she kept a steady pace with him as he scurried down the hill and came to the edge of the stream.

"This the place you were talking about, Green Blood?" Kurt asked after a moment of study. The meadow was indeed peaceful. Secluded. The steam was wide and shallow, the water gurgling over both small and large pebbles, with tufts of river grass swaying back and forth in the current.

De Sardet gasped a few times, steadying her breath before she nodded and stood straight again. Kurt took in her flushed face, the rivers of sweat coming off her face and neck, staining the fabric of her training jerkin. She hadn't made a move to remove the pack yet, of which Kurt was proud, but it was apparent she wanted desperately to rid herself of it. Kurt turned his gaze back to the stream and pointed.

"Have you followed it at all, to see where it comes from?"

"No," De Sardet studied the meandering stream until it disappeared from view around a bend, "but I've always wanted to." She nibbled her lower lip, and Kurt purposefully averted his eyes. "Shall we?"

Kurt sighed, "Keep the pack on." He sat down then and set about removing his shoes. When he looked up and saw De Sardet still standing, studying him in confusion, Kurt laughed. "We're following in the water, not beside it. No point in wasting a cool stream on a spring day."

De Sardet laughed as well and was quicker than Kurt in removing her shoes and securing them to her pack. Kurt made himself feel better as a trainer when he secured his boots to her pack as well. Then they entered the stream together and began their journey. At first, they started with Kurt in front and De Sardet bringing up the rear, but as they waded further and the stream grew wider, De Sardet came to walk beside Kurt. On occasion, one or the other would offer a comment about something—a fish darting beneath the stream's bank, a low-flying hawk, how a cloud looked like De Sardet's uncle's nose—but mostly, they walked in silence. Only the sound of their wading footsteps, the trickling stream, and the spring breeze surrounded them. By the time they came to a broader and deeper area of the stream, Kurt realized he hadn't felt this content in months, if not years.

"All right, Green Blood," Kurt stopped at the edge of the deeper pool, "let's see how long you can hold your breath."

De Sardet stared at the pool then at Kurt, "What?"

"Drop the pack, grab a heavy rock, and sit at the bottom of the pool for as long as you can."

While De Sardet complied with the pack dropping, she hesitated with the rock grabbing, "What sort of training is this?"

"A fighter has to have good lungs. Often a fight is one by the one who breathes the best." Kurt unstrapped his sword belt and began to remove other articles of clothing and gear that he didn't want to get wet. "I remember my commander doing training like this with me and other recruits. I thought him mad at the time but," Kurt turned to face De Sardet as he pulled off his padded armor. His fingers stuttered momentarily when he spied the blush on her cheeks and thought he discerned a look of female appreciation on her face. But surely he imagined it, for a moment later she was studying him with mere curiosity on her face once more. "But it turned out to be one of the more enjoyable breathing exercises he put us through. Now, Green Blood," Kurt bent and pried a large rock from the stream bed, "pick your rock and let's go."

Kurt waded into the deeper pool without bothering to look back. The water came up to his ribs at its deepest point, but the current was still gentle. He turned, flashed De Sardet another smile, before he sat down, allowing the rock's weight to secure him to the streambed. It was most refreshing to have the cool current flow around him. The water was clear and easy to see through, so Kurt tipped his head up to see how his trainee had progressed. Though her form was blurred through the water, he saw her fumbling with a few things, discarding them on the bank, before she bent and dug in the streambed. Bits of smaller pebbles and dirt clouded Kurt's view, but next he saw was De Sardet sinking to the streambed directly in front of him.

She had also pulled off the padded armor and discarded her belt and now sat clad in a thinner cream-colored tunic that, depending on the current's movements, gaped a bit at the neck. Kurt tightened his grip on his rock and maintained his eyes directly on her face. She smiled, letting a few bubbles out, then relaxed her face into a neutral expression. At first, it was strange, making eye contact with his trainee whilst underwater, but after a time, Kurt found that staring at her and having her stare at him was distracting enough from the desire for oxygen. Perhaps he'd break his own record today. He certainly refused to surface before she did.

De Sardet seemed to have similar desires, but due to her fewer years of training, Kurt saw the signs of desperation creeping in the corners of her eyes and in the way her body began to quiver. He didn't want to ruin the day or the moment by having her pass out on him, so he pointed to the surface and made slow movements she mirrored, both of them breaking the surface at the same time. She gasped and panted more readily than he, though Kurt was equally pleased to be breathing again. And it was while she recovered herself that Kurt's eyes again strayed. The shirt clung to her form and left very little to the imagination. When De Sardet dropped the rock and raised both hands to her hair, wringing the wet locks back from her face, Kurt dropped his own rock. He quickly bent to retrieve it, and when he stood again, De Sardet had thankfully pulled the tunic away from her body, so it wasn't so form-fitting, and stood smiling at him.

"Another round?" Her voice was lower than usual, and Kurt supposed it had to do with the strain of holding her breath for so long.

Kurt nodded, "A few more rounds won't hurt."

He participated in three more rounds before pulling himself out of the pool and having her have a go at a few more while he sat drying in the sun. When she looked akin to a drowning kitten, Kurt signaled for her to join him on the bank. De Sardet moved slowly out of the water and flopped onto her back in the grass beside him. Her arms were spread wide, and her lips pulled back into a smile. Kurt allowed himself that brief glimpse of her contented joy before he turned to look at the hillside opposite them.

A few moments of silence went by before he heard De Sardet stir beside him, "Why don't you relax, for just a moment, and take this in?"

"What makes you think I'm not already relaxed, Green Blood?" He glanced at her with his peripherals and saw that she was smiling at him.

"I meant," she leaned over and patted the grass directly behind Kurt, "why don't you lie down, briefly, and let the sun dry you?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at her, "The sun is drying me now, and in fact, I'm drier than you already." De Sardet rolled her eyes and laid back down. Kurt held back his laugh, and after another moment, he complied, slowly, by lying on his back, "Very well. I'll humor you. But only this once."

As he lay on his back, he turned his head and found De Sardet looking at him. He was used to making eye contact with the Lady, but never had he had the opportunity to make eye contact while lying down. There was something strangely intimate in the motion, and it made Kurt decidedly uncomfortable. He turned his head back to look at the sky and let out a heavy sigh. He needed a drink.

It wasn't until he felt something push against his shoulder that Kurt realized he'd fallen asleep. He jerked awake and sat up, nearly crashing his head against De Sardet's.

"What happened?" His hand reached for his sword but stopped when he spied it lying in the grass, barely a foot away from him.

De Sardet yawned, "I think we fell asleep."

Kurt looked at the sky and gaged the time. It was only barely past noon. Their training session was technically over at noon. He sighed before surging to his feet and reaching for his gear. They were lucky they hadn't overslept and made this situation worse than it was.

"I'll take the pack back to the training yard." Kurt grabbed the back while De Sardet remained occupied with securing her belt. "You should head on back to the palace before you're missed."

De Sardet nodded, and after nibbling her lower lip—damn it—she spoke softly, "I hope you don't regret this, Kurt." At his look, she quickly added, "I mean. This has been both helpful for my training and a delight. I," a blush traveled up her neck and blossomed on her cheeks, "I enjoyed spending this time with you."

"Yes," Kurt cleared his throat before handing De Sardet her shoes, "well, hurry back to the palace, and then we'll talk about possible regrets later."

He turned and started back toward the training ground on his own. He made it a few paces before Kurt stopped and looked back to his trainee. She was nearly done with her shoes, but sensing his presence, she stopped and looked up.

"Happy Birthday, Green Blood."

The smile she leveled at him nearly rocked him out of his boots, and he knew he needed two drinks for this.

"Thank you, Kurt."

As Kurt hurried back to the training ground, he berated himself for being so soft. They never should've gone to the meadow or spent such secluded time together by the water. If he wasn't careful, De Sardet would grow too familiar with him, and it would make their relationship strained. He would prefer not to ask for a transfer but…

Kurt sighed. Or it could not be so bad. Perhaps things wouldn't get worse between them, and De Sardet would be wise enough not to assume things that could never be between them. Time alone would tell. And for now, Kurt was eager for his three drinks.


	2. Seasick Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will shift back and forth from POV in this short story. If you have requests for certain scenes, leave them in a review. Just as I played a bit with the memory in the last chapter, I'm playing a bit on the "when" you can access a certain conversation with Kurt in this one. Cheers!

The world gave another heave, and this time she felt as if everything she'd ever eaten in her entire life would erupt from her mouth. But a knock on her cabin door distracted her just enough to swallow back the rising bile. She wasn't stupid enough to walk to the door and so instead called to whoever it was to enter. The ship's captain, Vasco, accompanied by Kurt, lurked in her doorway a moment before coming inside. Their eyes glanced around her cabin's general disarray before resting on her. She winced.

She knew she looked terrible and averted her eyes from their faces, not wanting to see the looks of revulsion. The weight and heat of her armor and padding had proven too much for her seasick state. When allowed to shed, she'd done so haphazardly and now sat on the edge of her bed clad in her leather trews and cotton undershirt. Her hair used to be in a neatly arranged plaited bun, but now most fell around her shoulders, and what still tenaciously clung together was no doubt sticking about her head in odd directions. She hadn't emptied her stomach yet, but she was fairly certain that would happen soon enough.

"How can I be of service?" She asked, hoping they wouldn't take her up on her offer but feeling the need to offer nonetheless.

Her uncle bestowed the title of Legate upon her at an unexpectedly early age-no other Legate had served at twenty-and she was determined to live up to his expectations. This would not be an effortless task, finding a cure for the malichor, and helping to weave diplomatic ties on Teer Fradee, but she was determined. Though her uncle treated Constantin dastardly, she was hopeful that her own successes to support Constantin's new governance would relieve some father-son tension.

Vasco chuckled, "While I appreciate the offer, Legate, I came by to see if I could offer YOU anything. I can't say that I'm surprised both you and your cousin are suffering so poorly from our journey," the captain's smile turned devious, and she got the feeling he found sick pleasure in her misery, "most land-farers struggle the first few days at sea."

"Days you said?" She gulped again as another threat of bile rose in her throat. "This misery lasts for days?"

The captain laughed, "I hope you don't find my amusement cruel, Legate. We Nauts have become so accustomed to the sea that the reverse often proves true for us." He added, "I have been known to struggle for a time if I spend too many days on land. It is only natural."

"Thank you for the reassurance." She closed her eyes, hoping that by doing so, the rising and falling would subside. It only worsened. When she opened her eyes, she glared at the just fine looking Kurt, "How come you're not sick?"

Vasco's dancing eyes studied Kurt before coming back to rest on her, "It seems your Coin Guard escort here has served on ships before and knows a few tricks for beating the sickness."

"Sit." She pointed to the stool near her bed. "And tell me these tricks, Kurt. Otherwise, I fear death."

Kurt moved to sit down.

"If there's nothing you require of me," Vasco held up his hands and backed toward the door, "I've done my duty by checking on you. Other things require my attention."

She nodded to his retreat and waited until he shut the door before looking back to Kurt. He was smirking at her, obviously amused with the situation. But there also seemed to be a sternness in his face that she couldn't account for. She sighed and leaned against the plank wood, her head lolling from side-to-side as the ship continued to move through the open sea. He was slow to sit down, and even once he sat, he appeared uncomfortable. That frustrated her.

While she considered him a friend, he had not admitted to being hers. Too preoccupied with stations and the like. Even though she found him attractive and had fantasized many a night over the what-ifs and maybes of their imagined future, she had never let on her welcome of a warm embrace. Or maybe even more. As far as he was concerned, as she hoped, he knew only of her friendly affection and her disregard of station. She hadn't wanted to jeopardize their relationship by revealing too much, and she thought she'd done a damn good job of it too. Up until this very moment, Kurt had never seemed uncomfortable while alone in her presence.

"What have I done now, Kurt?" She sighed out the question.

Kurt's wandering gaze came back to rest on her face and he gave her a look of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You're scowling at me." She leaned forward and pointed to the crinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth, as well as his crossed arms and stiff stature. "I didn't know I'd get this sick. I know I'm no use in a fight right now but," she shrugged then immediately regretted her choice when the world spun faster in response.

"Oh, Green Blood," Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "I know that. I'm not mad at you, and you have done nothing." He paused, then added, "Yet."

She smiled, the conversation proving an adept diversion, "Once I get my sea legs, beware." They shared a smile, and when Kurt looked ready to lapse into silence again, she questioned, "Captain Vasco mentioned you knew some tricks for beating the sickness?"

"Oh, yes." Kurt shifted forward on the stool. "You'll need to lie down." She complied, gingerly, and awaited his next instruction. "Give me your hand." It took every ounce of self-control to keep him from seeing how the request made her heart beat faster. Instead, she held out her hand and waited. Kurt's grip was professional, and he was quick to press his fingers firmly, almost painfully, against a few spots in her hand as well as in her wrist. He spoke as he continued to alternate where he pressed, "I was stationed on a Naut ship for a time, and nearly our entire platoon was wiped out with seasickness. The lieutenant in charge had a brother in the Naut service and learned these pressure points from him. He was quick to teach the rest of us, and after another day, with regular application of pressure to these points, we recovered." She listened to his words and felt her body relax. His voice had always had a relaxing quality to it when he wasn't yelling at her, and she, on more than one occasion, dreamed of falling asleep listening to him talk. His hands were also warm, and she fought against the imagined fantasy of his warm hands on other parts of her body. "Any time we felt ill again, we'd just press these points until it passed."

When he set down her hand, she immediately shifted in bed and held out her other one to him. He eyed it as if she were holding out poison, but at her pleading look, Kurt sighed and repeated the application to her other hand. She hid her smile.

"Personally, I find that, and this conversation, both of great help." Her eyes searched the room for inspiration on how to keep Kurt talking. She saw the badge her mother gave her just before leaving, and while she felt her heart tug toward the woman she'd most likely never see again, it also gave her the inspiration for a conversation topic. "I wondered, Kurt," he glanced up, "do you ever get lonely?"

His ministrations hesitated for a beat then continued, "I always do." His voice was light though his words spoke volumes. "Why?" It was her turn to shift under his gaze, "Do you want to rectify this?"

"Me?" She felt the heat reach her cheeks before she could stop the blush. "I just wanted to understand how you felt."

"That's kind." He briefly squeezed her hand, then returned to the pressure points. "I'm sorry I made that stupid comment. This whole matter makes me nervous." His eyes indicated her lying on the bed as well as their surrounding environment. When his gaze returned to her, he added, "I should have known you were far too subtle to mean anything by it."

"Well," she sighed, "I do hope I kept you good company all these years. After all, we were always together."

Though he smiled at her words, there was that sternness about his features again, "These memories I hold dear." His pressure on her hand ceased, but he hadn't yet let go. She wasn't about to remind him of that either. She was too intent upon his words and the seriousness of his expression as he continued, "You've always been extraordinary, Green Blood. But I had to watch over you. You were my responsibility. That didn't leave us much time for friendship."

"I seem to remember a certain member of the Coin Guard telling me that such relationships were not appropriate between a Lady and her Coin Guard trainer." She rolled her eyes at him and pulled her hand from his grasp. "I lost count of how many times you lectured me on that point alone."

"Now, well," Kurt leaned his elbows on his knees and remained close by her bed, "we'll have more time and opportunity to explore the nuances of our relationship." When she blinked at him, Kurt smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "There's a lot we don't know about Teer Fradee. What to expect of our supposed allies. Or of the natives. I have a feeling we will be called into the field and fighting action far more readily than in Serene. There's a certain bonding that takes place between comrades-at-arms, and I believe we already have the foundation of such a relationship."

She pressed, "So, I'm your friend?"

Kurt laughed. The sound brought her such joy that she momentarily forgot her seasickness, forgot the dangers lurking at their destination, and the burden of responsibility resting on her shoulders. For a moment, she was just a woman enjoying the company of the man she'd grown to respect, admire, and yearn for. His face lost that stern edge to it when he laughed, and in the mirthful light of his eyes, she could see glimpses of what he might have looked like before the hardening battles and weathering days on the march.

"You told me you enlisted at a very young age. But do you have any pleasant memories of your childhood?"

The question took Kurt aback, but his smile remained as he answered, "Some. Yes. What kind of memories were you thinking of?"

While she was tempted to ask about past loves, she knew better than to pry in that direction. It would be too telling of her true desires. So she settled on a neutral, "Tell me a happy memory. One that makes you smile."

Kurt was silent for a moment, "I have a few blurry memories of my wet nurse. The smell of crushed flowers and herbs. But when I try to think of a happy memory," if she wasn't mistaken, it seemed as if the tips of Kurt's ears were reddening as he spoke, "an event from much later comes to mind."

"Oh?" She rolled onto her side, grimacing when the seasickness reared its ugly self once more, then sighed in relief when it abated. "What memory is that?"

"You really want to hear this? Wouldn't you rather rest your way through the sickness?" He shifted on the stool, giving off his intention to leave.

She reached out, and while she didn't touch him, her own intention was clear, "Yes, Kurt, I want to hear. I'd like to get to know you better. And this talking helps ease the discomfort."

"All right then. It's actually a memory of the day we skipped training to go for a swim." As he said it, her own mind was flooded with images of that very day, a treasured one of her own. "We waded for a good part of the afternoon in a stream running over a bed of round pebbles." Their shared smile was soft, and she felt something in the air between them shift. But then Kurt cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Isn't it odd that a moment of irresponsibility happens to be my happiest memory?"

"No, you allowed me to be carefree, and you were carefree. I guess that's why you remember it." She struggled to keep her desire from her eyes and the yearning from her voice.

"I suppose so." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "Since that day, there hasn't been much room in our lives for being carefree, has there, Green Blood?"

She shook her head, "Kurt. Do you think you could call me by my name?" In response to his expression, she smiled, "You did admit we were friends after all. The whole comrade-at-arms bonding."

"I suppose I could ease my way into its usage now and again." He looked uncomfortable again, and she feared having ended the conversation and camaraderie with her request.

But there was no point in hedging around it, "What about now?"

"Now?"

She nodded, "Yes, now. At least when we are alone, in case it makes you uncomfortable, could you use my name?"

"It may take some time," Kurt sighed and broke eye contact to brush off an imagined piece of dirt from his trouser, "but I will try, Ceridwen."

"Thank you, Kurt." She gave him as bright a smile as her body could muster at the time. "Now, you never told me of any siblings." He shook his head. "But did you have anyone in the ranks who was as much your rival as he was your support, much like a sibling?"

Kurt shared a few names and memories of some recruits. A few older and a few younger. Some were more peer-to-peer rivals while others were more akin to an older brother looking after a younger sibling. Ceridwen relished each story and watched as the years and layers of gruffness rolled away from Kurt. It was fascinating how sharing a few stories from the past could reveal so much about her Coin Guard escort. When Kurt turned the tables and asked her about Constantin, Ceridwen shook her head.

"Constantin was never easy going, but we were friends more often than we were rivals. I know he could be awful towards other children, but he always had a soft spot for me." She didn't need to add that she had a weakness for her cousin, either. Quite a number of times, Kurt had lectured her on the dangers of always bailing Constantin out of the consequences he should reap.

"I believe you were, and are, his only friend." His smile was sympathetic, and she nodded in return. "The court has not been kind to him."

Ceridwen nodded and briefly told the story of when Constantin took his father's comment about "climbing the ladder" of court literally and tried to climb the city walls. Kurt laughed again, and again Ceridwen felt her heart race with glee at the sound of it. If only every night of this epic journey could be spent like this.

"I wasn't with you then. But I was told of it. That was the first time you saved his life." Ceridwen sighed. He would have to be precise by saying "first time" as Kurt knew well enough the number of times she'd saved Constantin was well over a dozen by now. "That was very brave of you, Ceridwen. And if memory serves correct, he wasn't even punished thanks to you. You really are the friend everyone dreams of having."

"Have you?" Ceridwen asked the question before she thought better of it, and only as the words fell in the silence between them did she realize just how many layers the question held. Damned foolish idiot that she was, she just had to ask, didn't she?

Kurt cleared his throat, "If you mean have I thought of you as a valuable friend, yes." He shifted again on the stool and again cleared his throat. "I am thankful for the time we've had together, and I am glad we get to fight together."

"Even after all these years," Ceridwen smiled, "you still surprise me, Kurt. I never would've guessed that all these warm sentiments were lurking under your growls of displeasure in my sword grip."

A smile on his lips, Kurt chuckled, "I certainly hope I've hidden it well. I have a reputation to keep after all." Ceridwen took a swipe at him, but Kurt easily evaded, and it left her regretting her decision when the world went topsy-turvy. "But you surprise me often as well." She opened her eyes from the brief grimace and found his smile soft again, the lines around his eyes almost tender as he gazed at her. Ceridwen felt her heart squeeze as he spoke, "Finding pleasure in discovering new aspects of one another's personalities is half the fun of a relationship, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is, Kurt." She fought her body, but a yawn escaped.

"You're tired." Kurt immediately stood. "I should let you rest. Are you feeling better, at least?"

Ceridwen nodded, "Thank you, Kurt. I feel much better. Your pressure points helped immensely." She looked away as she added, "But I think getting to know you better and sharing memories helped even more."

In her peripherals, she saw Kurt shift in his boots before nodding to himself. He made for her cabin door and stopped as he pulled it open.

"Good night, Ceridwen."

Ceridwen smiled in return, "Good night, Kurt. Sweet dreams."

She thought she heard him mutter, "you too" before pulling the door closed behind him. She couldn't be certain, however, and contented herself with recalling the events of the evening as her mind drifted ever closer to sleep. She knew her dreams would be, yet again, filled with the voice and image of Kurt.


	3. Fireside Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I'm taking liberties with certain snippets of dialogue from the game and using them as I please. I'm also moving the sequence of events around as well to suit my own purposes. Hope you've enjoyed it thus far. Make a request of a certain scene or location for the future. Cheers!

From their brief encounters, Dunncas' clan never ceased to surprise Kurt. They were quick to follow suit after their mal welcomed the renaigse into their village for the linking ritual celebration. They flooded Kurt and the others with food, drink, and even attempts at polite conversation. From the way she held herself apart from the entertainment yet remained nearby, it seemed even Siora found the open welcome a bit much. Her clan, so long with the "mind shakers" and "Lions" at their doorsteps, still had yet to prove equal in this level of hospitality.

For different reasons, Kurt sat furthest away from the major happenings of the festival. Numerous fires were dotting the village landscape, each with several villagers gathered around them. Some fires boasted massive beasts roasting in the flames and eager feasters rapidly digging into the flesh; others were a gathering place for the villagers to talk or listen to stories; still, others offered light to musicians as they played strange instruments that filled the night with the haunting music of an eccentric culture. While he appreciated the food and the fermented drink, they kept filling his cup with, Kurt didn't have it in him to be as excited with the festivities as Aphra, and even Petrus. Petrus stood with a few of the other elders in the clan passing stories and knowledge back and forth while Aphra continued to chase after the island's mysteries with a patient Dunncas. Vasco stood with his arms crossed near to Siora, looking as uncomfortable as the native woman with all the proceedings.

"Need a refill?"

Kurt looked through the night shadows in the voice's direction, waiting until the figure came closer to his own much smaller fire. It was Ceridwen. She held her own stone cup alone with an earthen jug. Kurt gave a smile and held out his cup. He couldn't remember how many he'd already had, but the drink wasn't strong, and it had a pleasant, soothing quality to it. Dunncas had said they used it as much for its medicinal properties as they did for its merits at a party. Ceridwen set the jug on the ground between them as she took a seat on a nearby hewn log. Neither one of them spoke for a time. Each was content with their thoughts and watching the celebration of the surrounding village. When she finally broke the silence, two more full cups later, Kurt wasn't surprised at her choice of topic, although he hadn't exactly wanted to revisit the subject so soon.

"You seemed really attached to Reiner." He felt her studying him but kept his gaze on the fire.

Kurt stabbed at the embers with a stick. "He brought back some memories."

Ceridwen nodded. She didn't seem in a hurry to pry information out of him, but neither did she seem in a hurry to run off to join the rest of their traveling companions. Kurt realized he had a choice. He could tell her in no uncertain terms that he didn't want to speak of his recruit's death and all the sordid details connected. Whether he liked it or not, that was the direction the conversation was going. Or he could let it happen. He knew Ceridwen enough to understand this, the whole talking thing, was her way of expressing concern and support. Not his favorite form of comfort, but considering their relationship, it would have to do.

"I was a bit like him at his age." Kurt gave another violent jab with his stick, sending a cloud of sparks into the air. "A bit reckless. Eager to make an impression. Trying so hard to earn a high place in the ranks for the honor and glory of it all." Kurt shook his head. "Unlike, Reiner, I got the young and stupid beat out of me and survived the process. He never got the chance."

Ceridwen reached for the jug, "You blame yourself?"

"How could I not? I was responsible for his well-being. After all, I recruited him." He gulped down the rest of the contents in his glass before holding it out to Ceridwen for more. "Recruited him then abandoned him to the likes of Rolf." Kurt bit back the slew of curses he wanted to spew at the mental image of his former comrade.

"What was Rolf to you? Was he once your friend? Or was he always your enemy?" She refilled her own cup then frowned. It appeared their jug was now empty. Ceridwen cradled her cup and sipped the liquid slowly.

"A little bit of both," Kurt remembered sharing some stories of Rolf with Ceridwen on the voyage to Teer Fradee. But that had been before he'd known of Rolf's involvement with the Ghost Camp. Before he'd known of how far Rolf had been willing to go to come out on top. "I wouldn't have willingly chosen him to be my comrade. He was always picking on others to ensure he was the best—the most appreciated and seen. We fought together and against one another an equal amount of times. I would never have pinned him as the type to-" Reiner's bloody corpse came to mind, and although they had no more in the jug, Kurt finished off his drink in one gulp yet again.

Ceridwen nodded. She looked around the village as if searching for something else to ask him or comment on. When her eyes, or her mind, settled on something, in particular, Kurt felt her gaze return to him. "Sieglinde appeared to know you well. And has a lot of respect for you."

Kurt turned to look at her. This was not the first time his former trainee had commented on Sieglinde. In fact, Kurt continued to study her as she now made a point to stare at the fire, if he wasn't mistaken, it seemed her voice changed ever so slightly when she said his former comrade's name. He could be misguided, he had been about Rolf after all, but it sounded as if Ceridwen was jealous. Kurt shrugged. He'd never know unless he asked, and he wasn't about to.

"We fought together. Many times in fact. And that brings people closer." Instead of seeing memories of fighting with Sieglinde, Kurt found his mind wandering to the many days and nights of travel with Ceridwen. He had been able to see her years of training applied and found more than little self-pride in her expertise. She had also begun to develop in areas in which he had no skills. Petrus advised her in the arts of magic while Aphra supervised her alchemy. Siora even stepped in on occasion, citing Ceridwen's native-esque stature and made attempts to get Ceridwen connected to the island's magic.

"Like we've grown closer, Kurt?" Ceridwen's voice broke Kurt's montage of memories, and he nodded. She smiled, and Kurt felt warm from more than the fire, "I'm glad you're here with me."

"Can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be at the moment. And you know that about fighting—the bonding between comrades. Sieglinde and I felt that, and I can say we are still close to this day. But I can assure you that's all there is to it." He smirked and poked at her emotional armor when he said, "Actually, up until now, I've fought by your side that I ever did by hers."

It was her turn to shift in her seat as the warmth grew between them. He had felt it for some time, this strange warmth growing. It had started before the voyage, but while in Serene there had been enough going on for him to ignore it. But ever since that night on the ship, when he'd gone to her quarter to teach her how to deal with seasickness, there had been little else for Kurt to focus on. Yes, it was his duty to remain by her side, but when she'd made it a priority to help him solve the mystery of Reiner, to end the Ghost Camp, and now to investigate Major Hermann, Kurt found that his duty was no longer feeling so tricky. She was no longer just a noble, just a responsibility. She was his friend, as he'd assured her on the ship, and she was beautiful. He could admit it to himself now. Ceridwen De Sardet was beautiful. She was an excellent fighter, a skilled diplomat, and more than once, he had wondered what it would feel like to hold her in his arms. Kurt shook his head. The drink must've been stronger than he thought.

"Once we take care of Major Hermann," Ceridwen spoke again, "what do you think you'll do with your future?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"Don't give me that, Kurt. We are in this together. You've already risked so much for me, and for Constantin. You can't expect me to stand by and let you go after that fiend all by yourself. No," Ceridwen shook her head, and he saw her sway. It seemed the drink was starting to get to her too. "Friends do not do that to one another. Until you are free from these demons, we will fight together to make it so."

"Quite the speech, Green Blood." Kurt leaned away from her attempt at a smack. "As to your question, I don't know that I feel free to think about it that much. WE," he put particular emphasis on the word and saw her smile in response, "don't know yet if we'll be successful with Major Hermann. And there are any number of other issues that need fixing around this island too. Seems mighty difficult and foolhardy to be sitting around making plans."

Ceridwen nodded, "True. But, whatever it is, I hope that I'm apart of it."

This time when she made to pat him on the shoulder, she slipped off her seat entirely. Kurt reached out and grabbed her shoulders, hauling her towards him as she fell. Her eyes were already closing, and it was apparent the drink had overwhelmed her cognitive and physical abilities. Her knees were on the ground, her shoulders in his hands, and her head lolled forward to hang awkwardly over her chest. Kurt laughed, careful as he lowered her until her head rested on his lap, and he could move her arms to a more comfortable position. For once not caring if anyone saw, Kurt ran his calloused fingers over her hair. It was as soft as he'd imagined it would be. Ceridwen snorted, licked her lips, then started to breathe through her mouth as she slept on. Kurt laughed and continued to stroke her hair.

"Nothing would make me happier, Ceridwen."


	4. Treason!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed thus far. This too is taking the Treason! bit and playing around with it. Thank you for the support and encouragement. Cheers!

Her muscles ached from the lengthy journey, but her heart lightened as she relayed the good news to Constantin. His illness was spreading faster than any could have predicted, but they both took comfort in knowing healers from all their allies would soon arrive to lend a hand in relieving his pain. Petrus was just starting to say something about the coming doctor, when the door to the audience chamber burst open. They all turned to see Kurt marching in. Ceridwen glanced around. Until that moment, she hadn't realized his absence, so intent on getting good news to Constantin she'd overlooked the fact.

Ceridwen felt ill-ease creep through her body as she studied her former teacher and friend. There was something about his walk, a tightness in his face, that told Ceridwen something horrible had happened or was about to happen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw both Vasco and Aphra shift their body weight into a defensive stance. It seemed they too had picked up on the strange aura emanating off their Coin Guard friend.

"Kurt, what is it?" Constantin spoke first, leaning forward in confusion. "What's going on? Is there something wrong?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. He still had yet to look at Ceridwen, and it seemed his eyes were unseeing as he continued to stare in Constantin's direction. He held up his hand and barked, "Coin Guards! The time has come." At this signal, a dozen more Coin Guard marched in, all armed with rifles.

Before any of them could react, the two Coin Guard that had been standing closest to Constantin's throne attacked, knocking Vasco in the back of the head and clocking Aphra in the side of her torso. Both fell with groans, though Vasco seemed unconscious. Petrus moved closer to Siora, and they both shifted closer to Constantin, together with Ceridwen forming a human barrier between the Coin Guard and her cousin.

"Kurt, what is this?" Behind them, Constantin stood, his voice rising in a mixture of anger and confusion.

Kurt spoke as if Constantin hadn't, "Ready arms."

"Kurt," Constantin pushed through Petrus and Siora and faced the Coin Guard unarmed, "what are you doing?"

"Aim."

Through her own pained confusion, Ceridwen felt a wave of growing anger. After so many years spent with this man, she thought she'd known him. Known what to expect from him, known she could depend on him. Even in the last few years, especially so in the last few months, she'd felt their friendship grow into a shared affection. And, even more recently, Ceridwen had believed that her own yearning for "more" with Kurt was reciprocated, although unspoken. To see him now, leading a detachment of soldiers against her and her cousin, acting as if there had never been a familiarity or loyalty between, had Cerdiwen's hands itching for combat.

As if sensing the rising tide of emotions in Ceridwen, Kurt finally moved his eyes to take in her form. She saw a sadness in his gaze, but also a steely resolve that set her teeth on edge. "Sorry, Green Blood."

Ceridwen shoved Constantin behind her and stood to her full height. She tipped her head up, defiant, and narrowed her eyes at her once yearned-for would-be love, "Fight with honor!"

Kurt looked to the ground. He nodded his head, and Ceridwen saw the muscle in his jaw work. When he looked up, his expression was unfamiliar, though no less determined. He tipped his head to the side and spoke over his shoulder, "Dismissed soldiers. Leave us. I have much to say."

"Commander Torsten ordered us to see this through." One soldier shifted his grip on the rifle, looking between Kurt and Ceridwen. "We cannot-"

Kurt's stance shifted, and he nodded again. "Very well." His eyes traveled back to rest on Ceridwen's face, "En guard!" He withdrew his greatsword and pointed it at her chest. When Ceridwen hesitated, he made a lunging step and yelled, "I said, draw!"

Ceridwen had no choice but to draw when Kurt attacked. It was draw and defend or be sliced to bits. She had fought against Kurt many times, but fighting him now, Ceridwen realized all those times he had held something back. There was no holding back this time. Each parry and deflect left a painful humming in her bones from his strike force. It was in her favor that Ceridwen was faster and lighter on her feet, but it was still in Kurt's favor the years of work with a blade. Within moments, he had her disarmed and was chasing her across the room with his sword still at the ready.

"Stop it, Kurt!" Constantin yelled from behind Petrus and Siora, both companions using their own strength to restrain him from coming to Ceridwen's aid.

Kurt ignored Constantin. He kept his eyes on Ceridwen, his advance slow but steady, his gaze as hard as his blade. Ceridwen, despite all this, still felt a longing for him in her heart. Her voice was soft and emotion-filled when she asked. "Why did you betray us?"

"Betrayal is a powerful word to throw at a cold-hearted mercenary." His voice held no warmth and the anger that had fueled her attacks earlier returned.

"You have no honor." She reached for the dagger at her side and unsheathed it.

In another time, they would have all laughed at how ludicrous this looked: Kurt with his greatsword and Ceridwen with a dagger. But no one was in the least bit amused. Kurt's expression shifted at her words, but he tightened his grip along with his resolve and shifted closer.

"I agree with you, Green Blood, but I trained you well, there is at least that." He made his attack then, though it seemed the fight had taken away some of the earlier bite in his attacks. Ceridwen evaded to tire him out further. He was armed with a much heavier weapon. So long as the other Coin Guard allowed this duel, she had a chance to tire Kurt out and strike when his guard was down.

Ceridwen continued to evade and taunted Kurt, "The student might surpass the master, and you could not bear it." She rolled away from yet another swing at her head, and as she stood, she saw both Aphra and Vasco back on their feet and mostly recovered from their earlier attack. "You have more in common with Rolf than you thought."

Kurt made a reckless mistake in his footing then, and Ceridwen was quick to seize her opportunity. She punched his face, knocked away his sword, and kicked at his feet until he was in her arms, her blade at his throat, and his head pulled back against her shoulder. Once she had dreamed of holding him in her arms, but never in this way, and never for this reason. She saw the other Coin Guard grip their rifles harder, waiting to see what she would do with their leader. Ceridwen kept the dagger strong against the thin skin of Kurt's throat and, for a moment, was distracted at the sight of his heartbeat pounding in the veins of his neck.

"I am proud of you." Ceridwen made eye contact with him as he spoke, his words soft and almost kind. "Truly." One of his hands came up and rested on her wrist, though he made no move to defend himself. "Now, what say you to a little more training?"

Ceridwen blinked at him, "What?"

"Don't you remember my lesson?" Kurt's other hand pulled out his pistol before Ceridwen realized what he was about. "Dismay and distract before you attack."

Kurt twisted out her grip then, and without further warning, he placed a bullet right between the eyes of the soldier who had earlier spoken back to him. He glanced at Ceridwen, and from his fleeting smile, Ceridwen realized what he was doing, and immediately joined him. She heard Aphra's expected warning of a grenade just moments before an explosion. They all felt its heat and the bite of a few wayward glass shards. The woman really needed to learn about the safety of such blasts in close quarters. Vasco let out his own battle cry before he and Siora launched forward with their blades brandished. Sparks of magic filled the room as Petrus also fought, though he remained closest to Constantin. The fight was over nearly as soon as it started, and in the end, Kurt stood over the bodies of the Coin Guard, all the companions' weapons trained on him as Constantin strode forward.

"What was that?" Constantin picked his way over a few of the bodies before he swung angry eyes upon Kurt. "All those men were to answer to me, not you!"

Kurt shrugged. "Times changes, your Highness. Or rather, they're about to do so."

"Is that another threat?" Constantin shoved himself into Kurt's face as he questioned further. "What were you hoping to accomplish with that stunt? Don't tell me-"

"Silence!" Kurt barked and all were surprised when Constantin obeyed. "We have little time and none to lose. "

"Kurt," Ceridwen's head and heart hurt from the drastic changes within the past few minutes. One moment she's feeling the depths of anguish at her friend's betrayal, and in the next, she's once more fighting with him against those would have killed them all. "What are you talking about?"

Kurt looked between Constantin's glare and Ceridwen's confusion, "Our commander figured out that we could easily overtake this island. You all rely so much on our protection. You've been so dependent. So naïve."

"That makes little sense." All turned to look at Vasco, who shrugged in return. "Who will pay you once everyone else is gone?"

"I'm certain that money was not his motivation. He's been planning this coup d'état for months."

Siora stepped closer with her hands on her hips, "You knew of this, and you did nothing?"

Kurt looked frustrated, and Ceridwen held up her hands, "Let him speak."

"The commander has carefully placed men with each of the governors to eliminate them and their entourage. All the governors will suffer the same attack. If they haven't attacked already."

Petrus spoke up then, "We must warn them!" No doubt he was thinking of the Mother Cardinal.

"Yes," Aphra also spoke, punctuating her words with movements toward the door, "there isn't much time."

"Your problems are far from over, even if you get a warning to the others." Aphra stopped and turned to stare at Kurt as all the others trained their eyes on him. He continued, "The Commander is on the docks with all his lieutenants. By their counts, I have failed, but unchecked, they will succeed elsewhere on the island, or even worse, take this sort of treason back to Serene."

Constantin threw up his hands, "This is madness! How?"

"How?" Kurt gave a humorless laugh. "You'll go down as easy as plum pie and cherry wine. Standing behind every one of you is one of our own. You have entrusted us with your security. You are completely at our mercy." His eyes traveled back to Ceridwen, and this time Ceridwen knew for certain she saw a reciprocated warmth in his gaze. Perhaps there was hope for them both. His smile, though small, was genuine. "Not every governor has a cousin I trained personally for combat."

"You had the upper hand." Ceridwen couldn't help herself and moved to stand closer to Kurt. "You could have ordered those men to kill us." He stood in a pool of blood from his former comrades, and Ceridwen moved to stand directly in front of him. "Why did you try to send those men away?" She tilted her head forward, near whispered, "And why are you telling us all this?"

The muscle in Kurt's jaw moved again, and he swallowed before he spoke, "I've known you both for a very long time." He muttered what sounded to be, "Too long," to himself before he directed his words to both Constantin and Ceridwen. "I've come to know you. Respect you. And I've never reneged on a contract. These orders go against all that I am. I am a trained mercenary, but never a traitor."

"But why the theatrics?" Vasco called Kurt's attention to himself with his question. The Naut gestured to the now-dead riflemen. "Why pretend to go against us only to turn around and kill them all?"

"If I had made known my loyalties before coming here, they would have killed me and eliminated you immediately after. When I tried to dismiss them earlier, I was hoping they would wait outside so I could talk to you all about this. We would have then still had to fight them on our way to getting Constantin and his entourage to safety. But when they refused to leave, I felt displaying the expected attempt at the Legate's life would lull them into a sloppy sense of comfort. This proved true, and we overwhelmed them without causalities."

"Can't say that I disagree with your logic," Vasco gave Kurt a begrudging smile, "but my pounding head is arguing something fierce against it."

Kurt smirked before Petrus asked, "Do you know where the conspirators are?"

"They were counting on me to eliminate both of you. The most urgent matter is getting our hands on the commander and his lieutenants. The others are doing nothing but following orders. If we cut off the heads, they will fall into rank."

Constantin awkwardly patted Kurt on the shoulder, "I always knew you were a…good man."

"If his Highness is looking for a means to convey his appreciation," Kurt eyed Constantin's hand until her cousin withdrew it, "gold is always an acceptable means of conveying such."

Siora snorted, and Aphra groaned. Ceridwen smiled. It was true, they hadn't much time to ensure Constantin's safety, or warn the other governor's, let alone apprehend those behind this treason. But when Kurt's eyes came back to rest on Ceridwen's face, she felt assured of a few things. One: they had more chance of being successful by working together. Two: Kurt was a good man and had honor. And three: she was without a doubt in love with her Coin Guard friend.


	5. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or two more chapters left will suit my desires for a concise Kurt/De Sardet story. If you have requests for certain exchanges or scenes, make your requests soon in a review. Thanks for the support and cheers!

Bodies of Coin Guard and Bridge Alliance littered the volcanic earth. Strewn between them were the lesion covered corpses of beasts possessed by dark magic. Kurt gritted his teeth as their group rounded a corner and came face-to-face with a mixed group of Guard and Alliance fighters finishing a horde of beasts. Without hesitation, Kurt and the others plunged into the melee.

As he pulled his greatsword from the belly of the last beast, Kurt looked around. Ceridwen was standing near Sieglinde and the Bridge Alliance commander. Covered in the grime of battle, she had never looked as beautiful to him. That she could hold up this well under the emotional stress of late amazed Kurt. First, to find out she was native born, and could have, in another life, been considered sea-born, only then to be confronted with a not-cousin corrupting the island's magic for his own selfish wiles. A lesser woman would have retreated into a corner and wept the days away. Ceridwen De Sardet had, instead, gripped her sword hilt tighter and set out to bring justice to her allies and friends.

Kurt moved to stand with them. Making eye contact with Sieglinde, Kurt gave a nod and saw her shoulders relax marginally. He shifted in his boots and drew Ceridwen's attention.

"I'll stay here with them, Ceridwen."

He saw a mixture of emotions cross her face. Still learning to read and accurately describe them, Kurt at least recognized relief and concern in her eyes and the thin set of her lips. Aphra moved to stand next to the Bridge Alliance commander.

"He's right, we must help stop these creatures."

Ceridwen looked between Aphra and Kurt. Petrus and Vasco moved to flank Ceridwen, with Petrus reaching out and laying his hand on her shoulder. Siora was further up along the path, looking impatient to continue their journey. Kurt knew that Ceridwen could handle herself, with or without their companions. She just needed to realize that as well.

"Are you sure?" Ceridwen looked to Kurt. He knew without asking that her reluctance to leave his side came from the special bond that had grown between them.

Kurt nodded, "Every minute gained is a minute that allows you to save us." He felt the desire to pull her into his arms but held back with Sieglinde spoke up.

"Glad to have you with us, Kurt." She gave him a broad smile. She was the same as always, finding a type of joy in the battlefield's chaos. Probably why he'd always enjoyed serving with her. "Just like the good old days."

At her comment and accompanying smile, Kurt glanced at Ceridwen. He fought against his own smile when he saw a moment of jealously plainly written on his friend's face. Even in this uncertain moment, Ceridwen didn't like another woman being close to Kurt.

"And thank you, Aphra. It is an honor." The Bridge Alliance commander nodded to Aphra.

"Enough with the talking, Green Blood." Kurt grabbed Ceridwen's shoulder and turned her to face the mountain, giving her a gentle push. "Go."

Ceridwen started walking, Petrus and Vasco moving on ahead to join Siora, when Aphra called out to her, "And stop Constantin. I'd hate to be doing all this for nothing."

Even from this distance, Kurt heard Ceridwen laugh. She turned and walked backward a moment, calling back to them, "Thank you and good luck to you both." She turned back around and started forward but then stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were on Kurt alone and in the look on her face, Kurt truly felt as if all the others had disappeared and only they stood on the mountainside. "Kurt, don't be a hero."

Ceridwen turned and started up the path. Kurt was rooted to the spot until something hard and painful smacked into his shoulder. Rubbing at the bruised area, Kurt looked over to see both Sieglinde and Aphra staring at him as if he were six shades of purple and completely mad at that.

"What?"

It was Sieglinde's turn to grab Kurt's shoulder and roughly shove him in Ceridwen's retreating direction, "Don't be daft, man. Tell her before it's too late."

Kurt didn't need any further encouragement. He trotted up the path, not needing to call Ceridwen's name as he moved. She heard his rapid approach and stopped, turning on her heel to watch him. Vasco and the others stood a good distance away, keeping watch for more beasts, and leaving Kurt with a moment of somewhat privacy with Ceridwen.

"Kurt." It looked almost as if she were about to embrace him as he came closer but at the last second thought better of it.

Kurt rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" Ceridwen's lips drew back in an amused smile. "That much is obvious. I'm listening. What's going on?"

Kurt looked past Ceridwen's shoulder to see Petrus standing with his arms crossed over his chest. The old man had asserted himself as Ceridwen's father figure. Ever since things between him and Ceridwen had warmed, not long after the failed coup d'état, Petrus had kept a close watch. Nothing more intimate than a shoulder pat or a helping hand had passed between them physically, but many nights had been spent talking openly next to their campfire. In all that, Petrus had never openly opposed the could-be match, but neither had he made much effort to voice support either. Now though, standing on the mountainside that could be their grave, Petrus nodded to Kurt as if giving him the final-unneeded-approval for Kurt to pursue Ceridwen.

"Now it seems the proud warrior cannot find the right words—such a fool." Kurt looked back to Ceridwen and found an open expression full of warmth and hope. "I know I was your master at arms for a long time. You were young then and my responsibility. But now you have become a beautiful and fierce young lady." Kurt faltered in his words, momentarily distracted when Ceridwen sucked in her lower lip. At her prodding look, Kurt moved on, "When this is all over, would you like to spend some time with me, alone, away from all the others?"

Ceridwen's smile grew, "I'll be looking forward to it, Kurt." She shifted to move back toward the others, "I can't wait."

Kurt looked past Ceridwen again, and this time, his eyes caught Vasco's. Over the months of travel, and through their many battles fought together, Vasco had become one of Kurt's closest companions outside of the Coin Guard ranks. The Naut made an obscene gesture at Kurt before pointing at Ceridwen, then pointing back to Kurt. Ceridwen faltered in her steps, looking from Vasco and then back to Kurt. Mentally cursing Vasco at the same time that he thanked him, Kurt surged forward and pulled Ceridwen into his arms.

She was stiff at first, most likely from surprise, but as Kurt framed her face with his calloused hands and pulled her close to him, he felt Ceridwen relax. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt her fingers pressed against the skin at the base of his skull. Her lips were warm, a bit chapped, and soft when he closed the final distance between them. Though their armor barred the feeling of warm and pliant flesh between them, Kurt knew from this kiss that should they both survive, they would share many more unhurried ones in the future.

He pulled back but didn't let go, his hands still cupping her face. Ceridwen also seemed reluctant to let go. Kurt leaned his forehead against hers and breathed in. Though there was the acrid scent of smoke in the air, under that Kurt could smell her unique scent. A mixture of leather, earth, and the native oils she used to cleanse her hair. Ceridwen breathed in deeply as well, leaning against him. Her voice was soft and wavering when she spoke.

"I must leave you."

Kurt kissed her again. Brief but firm. "Is this the last time I'll see you?" He asked as they both pulled away and stood straight.

"I don't know." Ceridwen shrugged, then offered a hesitant smile. "I certainly hope not."

Kurt pulled her into another embrace, kissed her temple, then pushed her back toward their companions. "Go!"

Ceridwen walked backward, her eyes on his form, and with one last smile that held promise, she turned and ran up the path to her fate.


	6. Seed of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story. As stated earlier, probably wrapping this up in another chapter, if not this one itself. Leave a review about what you liked/disliked. I use fanfiction writing to experiment with styles, and the feedback is helpful for my more "professional" development. Cheers!

It was strange sitting on the battlements of the castle, knowing it was by her hand that Constantin was dead. She could still hear his voice echoing in the halls below, and it didn't take much imagining to catch glimpses of his haughty gait rounding the corner to greet her, eyes wide with childlike excitement. How had such a naïve man fallen so far? Ceridwen sighed and dropped her head into her hands. How had she missed the signs of his growing madness?

Off to her left, someone cleared their throat. Looking up, Ceridwen saw Kurt standing just outside the stairwell door. She nodded to him, letting him know his presence was welcome. Already nearly a week after the fact, and Ceridwen still remained haunted in her sleep by the dying gasps of her cousin. Though her companions would all be happy to lend aid, they were each engaged in their own affairs, and Ceridwen did not want to burden them with her demons. Petrus was in San Matheus at the moment, receiving his long-desired appointment as bishop within the ranks. Ceridwen was proud of him. Aphra had also returned to Hikmet to resume her commission with the survey committee, more interested than ever to research and categorize all the flora and fauna of the island. With Dunncas as High King, Ceridwen did not doubt that there would reign peace, and they would conduct the studies without incident. As for Siora, after returning to be with her sister, she began the required rituals to assume her place as mal of her clan. Invitations to attend the culminating ceremony had been extended to them all. Vasco was currently still in port but would inevitably take to the seas again. After being instated as a full captain, and having his original ship and crew returned to him, her Naut friend was eager to be back in his comfort zone on the tumultuous waves.

Kurt leaned against the stone wall beside her, his sharp eyes taking in the views of New Serene. Ceridwen studied him out of the corner of her eyes as much as he seemed to be studying the city. Out of all her companions, he had remained closest to her. In a literal sense. Sieglinde had not recalled him as Ceridwen's bodyguard, and Kurt himself had not mentioned an ambition of going elsewhere. Ever since their return to New Serene, after defeating Constantin, Kurt had made it a habit to check on her first thing in the morning as well as right before she slept at night. Even during the day, he continued to accompany her when she did her diplomatic errands between the governor's entourage and the newly re-elected governor, Lady Morange.

They hadn't yet spoken about the kiss on the mountain or revisited the mutual promise to explore where their future might go. The opportunity just hadn't seemed to come up. The first few days after Constantin's fall, all Ceridwen wanted to do was sleep. Then, as her companions returned to their own paths of life, they had distracted her with wishing them well. And more recently, with Lady Morange taking up the mantle of leadership again, Ceridwen had been preoccupied with solidifying the Lady's governorship among their allies. All this served well to distract her from her pain, but none of it left either of them time to talk about their relationship.

As if he'd heard her thoughts, Kurt broke their comfortable silence, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Ceridwen turned to lean her back against the wall. Her eyes now focused on the mountain at the island's heart. So long as she remained on Teer Fradee it would remind her of Constantin and how close he had come to destroying all that she held dear. He'd been stopped, but only at the cost of his own life, taken by the hands of the only person who'd ever truly cared for him. "What's to happen with New Serene? Teer Fradee? Or are you referring to my not-uncle back in Serene and the Congregation of Merchants?"

"Any and all of that I suppose." Kurt shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well," Ceridwen rolled her shoulders, a few of the bruises from their mountain battle still paining her, "as you are aware, Lady Morange will serve as governor until we hear back from my uncle. In the same letter that carries the news of Constantin's death is the confession that I now know of my true parentage. I will put the question to him of where do I stand now, with the Congregation? Am I still to serve as Legate? Will I be removed from the official records, especially since I was the one to kill Constantin?" Ceridwen sighed. "Vasco is taking the letter when he sets sail. I believe they are to leave by the end of the week."

"You don't intend to go with him?"

Ceridwen glanced at Kurt before shaking her head, "When we returned from the mountain, once everything calmed down again, Sir De Courcillon informed me that my mother had passed. The letter was over three months old by the time it got here." She shook her head. "Time moved both slow and quick since we arrived on the island. I was so consumed with finding a cure to the malichor, and everything else, that I nearly forgot about how close to death she really had been. I'd always known the chance of seeing her was next to none, but now," Kurt reached out and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "now she is gone, and there's nothing for me in Serene. Even if my uncle retains my connection to the family, perhaps even my position as Legate, I would serve a greater purpose by remaining on the island than by returning to the Continent."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Green Blood." Kurt squeezed her shoulder before letting his hand fall back to his side. "For your mother, and for Constantin. I know what it is like to lose a friend, but I can't say as I know what it's like to lose family."

"Thank you, Kurt." Ceridwen smiled and blinked away the tears. "What about you? Are you thinking of joining Vasco in his high seas adventure back to Serene?"

Kurt shook his head, "I go where you go, Green Blood. So if you stay here, I stay here. If you go, wherever you go, I go. That's how it works."

"Oh yes," Ceridwen chuckled, "I forgot your commissions as my bodyguard hasn't been recalled."

"That's not entirely what I meant."

Ceridwen turned towards him. Her heart raced faster and she felt heat travel up from her belly. Kurt also moved, his arms no longer crossed over his chest but now hanging awkwardly at his side, his stance one of nervousness. Though he made eye contact with her, Ceridwen felt a hesitancy in the way he observed her.

"What did you mean?" Ceridwen didn't even mind the breathy quality that had crept into her voice.

"Do you want me with you?" His question was straight to the point, and Ceridwen shouldn't have been surprised by it, and yet she still felt a jolt shoot through her body at the words. Kurt quickly stuttered on, "I mean in the future?"

Ceridwen smiled, "I told you once before that I hoped I would be a part of your future. That hasn't changed." She took the initiative and moved closer, remembering the comforting feel of his arms around her, the pressure of his lips against hers, and she wanted it again. "I cannot imagine life without you, Kurt." It was her turn to feel nervous and she asked in a near whisper, "What about you? Do you still want me to be with you?"

Kurt reached out a hand and drew his fingertips down the side of her face, momentarily straying to her neck and tracing the outline of her on ol menawi mark. He moved closer until one hand could reach behind her, settling on the small of her back as he pulled her into a semi-embrace. Ceridwen laid her hands on his shoulders, tipping her head back to stare at him. His lips pulled back into a smile, and his eyes held such warmth and affection that Ceridwen felt a fool for ever doubting his reciprocating feelings.

"You are everything that I want." He continued to trace his fingers over the contours of her face as if committing the sensations to his memory. Satisfied with his mapping, he moved his hand to cup the back of her head as he added, "Everything I love."

Ceridwen felt her breath catch in her throat at his words. Before she could utter a response, he kissed her. It was slower, more thorough than the first they'd shared. She felt his tongue trace a line against her lips, and she opened to him. At first, it was strange, but the oddness of the feeling passed, and it left Ceridwen with a longing for more. She wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, pressing herself flush against him. For once, neither of them wore cumbersome armor, and being able to feel the muscles of his shoulders beneath the leather of his jerkin was a heady feeling. So too was the way he had shifted and pressed her against the wall, her body wedged between his warmth and the cool stones. Only when breath became necessary did either of them pull away. They maintained the embrace, her hands moving up and down his upper back while his hands were busy doing much the same with her shoulders and arms.

Kurt cleared his throat, "What about you?"

"Hmm?" Ceridwen closed her eyes at the rush of emotions and sensations his fingers were creating in her body as they caressed over the heated skin of her face and neck, his firm body still pressed close against hers.

"How do you feel about me; about us?" Kurt leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "Do you still think we could be together?"

Ceridwen tightened her hold on him as she pressed her lips against first his cheek, then his temple, then the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. At his look, she smiled, "Yes, of course, you idiot. I love you too."

Kurt kissed her again. This time there was no hesitancy between them, nor was there doubt. Through his lips and his touch, Ceridwen felt the depth of affection that he had always had for her. And through his affection, she felt the seed of hope grow.


End file.
